


Thoughts before getting squished.

by MarvelWatch



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Kinda of a little character study, Magnus chase and the hammer of Thor, Wolves, because Alex Fierro, like what could Alex be thinking when Alex was dying?, spoilers for hammer of thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: Help someone out and you die. Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alex Fierro.

I never really thought about the day … or how I was going to die. 

Yet here I was, pain making my head fuzzy, bleeding out while the wolf finally tore through me.

This is a stupid idea of a joke. Somewhere something’s probably laughing at this, maybe the person who wrote fate or something gets their kicks from giving our painful deaths. I’ve read about a lot of fucked up deaths. 

Sure there’s always the chance of j-walking and some dick decides to speed up not seeing you in the street and running you over, but that was what? A one in a thousand maybe million chance? The odds weren’t really in the favor of that actually happening.

But then… wasn’t being what I am a one in a million chance? 

Thanks Mom. If you’re trying to listen in I hope you caught that sarcasm.

10 minutes ago I was going about my day. Nothing different that I couldn’t handle. Today was actually going really good. Which should have told me something monumental was going to happen. 

Wrong place, right time as I walked by hearing the wolves trying to kill someone. I could have kept walking… should have, but the thought of ‘what if that was me?’

What if that was me standing at the back of the alley with no where else to run? What if I was him? Wouldn’t I want someone to help me not die? 

I hate what if’s. Nothing ever good comes from thinking about the what if.

That was my last thought before the damn wolf squashed me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short and choppy, I wanted to get this out before I lost it.


End file.
